Unrequited Love
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: Co-Written with SOLmaster11. A girl with a fire personality; a boy with an icy heart; having to meet eye to eye, they will need everything they have to defeat Vlad Plasmius. PhantomxCarrie Ch. 7 is up! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Unrequited Love_

Co-Written with SOLmaster11. A girl with a fire personality; a boy with an icy heart; having to meet eye to eye, they will need everything they have to defeat Vlad Plasmius. PhantomxCarrie **The D-Phantom belongs to SOLmaster11.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

A girl with long golden brown hair and golden brown eyes was sitting by herself in a Café not far from the Casper High School. She was sipping hot coca carefully as if she didn't want her hot pink colored lips to be stained by the brown liquid she was drinking. It was late in the afternoon, and it appeared to be after the school hours. For the Café had a few students drinking hot coffee or eating bagels. The sun was setting peacefully behind the buildings and it shown through the windows upon the teenage girl. She flicked her long brown hair off her shoulders and fingered a black chocker that had a pink gem hanging from it. She was wearing an elbow sleeve length black shirt with pink rims and it showed her midriff. Covering her slim legs was tight black jeans with a styling brown belt and black pink rims boots. Anyone who knew her, especially her best friend Samantha Manson, called her The Sarcastic Queen. But her real name was Caroline "Carrie" Savannah Francess.

Carrie shifted her eyes to glance toward the door as it opened making the bell ring to signal of a new person to come in for some coffee. She saw it was a good looking young man almost about her age; maybe a bit older. He had dark hair that was gelled back and he wore a jacket with baggy jeans. She stared before glancing away to avoid eye contact. She didn't feel much like trying to get his attention. He may be handsome in anyone's eyes, but he looked too fancy to her. She kept her head turned away to avoid eye contact with this guy; wasn't any of her business on what he was like. If he wanted to talk to her, he was allowed, but she wasn't the type of girl any guy can just go out with. Her personality was part of the problem; not to mention her picky ways of finding the right man. It had to do with more than just outside look, for even if the guy was handsome and his attitude was ugly on the inside, then Carrie would say no to him.

Uh oh, Carrie had made eye contact with the handsome teenage boy. But it was partly her fault since she glanced up to look at the sun and there he was standing just a few feet away from her. Her golden brown eyes caught his dark blue ones and they stared for a few seconds before he gave her a smile. What he got in return was a slight scowl before she turned her head away. His smile faded before he made up his mind that maybe he can talk to her. She probably was playing hard to get; most girls were like that. So he walked up to her and stood beside her, while taking in her appearance; like most guys, they always took in the girl's face first. This girl had no glasses, no freckles (although he thought he can make out tiny dark spots on her cheeks that told her she used to have some), no acne, and her face was decent enough. He had seen beautiful girls before; more so then this girl; but she was pretty enough for his taste.

He then took in her body outline. She certainly was slim, but not stick-like and it did look like she was the type to exercise to keep her slim shape. Her breasts were not that big and that made him slightly disappointed, but she had nice legs as far as he can tell. Before he can go any further, the girl shifted her pretty golden brown eyes to glance up at him. Her expression showed him that she was annoyed. She then spoke in a sarcastic yet slightly sweet voice, "Can I help you? Or are you the type of guy who likes to stare before striking up a conversation?"

He shook his head at her slight rude remark before he said smoothly, "That depends. I just came in here to get away from school life. What is your name?"

"Sarcasm."

The young man blinked at the answer. "Excuse me?"

The girl tucked a piece of her loose golden brown hair behind her ear to show a bright pink earring before sipping gently on her coca; she then answered again, "I'm known as The Sarcastic Queen." She then gave him a smirk, "But you can call me Carrie…"

He stared and smiled, "Carrie the Sarcastic Queen, huh?"

She gave him a look, "Yes…what's your name?"

"I'm known as Eric. But I have no nickname." Eric shrugged and gave her a charming smile; but she just snorted and glanced away; he then heard her say,

"Don't worry…I have one for you…Eric the Flirty One. How's that?"

Eric stared again before he said in a slow voice, "Are you always this rude to everyone?"

Carrie giggled, "No…just to guys who think they can flirt with me just to go out with me."

Eric frowned ever more at her answer; this wasn't what he expected, since most girls usually are easy to him. But this girl was telling him not all females were easy to seduce. He shook his head to get his common sense back and he said in his still polite voice, "Well then...I'm just curious on what a pretty girl like you are doing alone in a cafe...you look like the type who can easily have a boyfriend..." He was dropping hints, obviously.

Carrie just frowned and replied in her usual sarcastic tone, "Well, you seem to still think you know what I have and should have."

Eric was now getting frustrated; the girl was making it clear she didn't want to be hooked up. Not by him at least, and he turned toward a few guys who stared at him and Carrie during the exchange. They were giving him the same look as if saying: "She is no easy girl, give it up." He snorted before turning back to Carrie who just continued to give him her cocky look, before he walked off without so much of a goodbye.

She then gave a secret smirk that meant she was possibly glad to finally be rid of him as she continued to sip her drink with ease. After finishing her coca and paying her bill, she stood up and gave a few of the guys who were staring at her a dirty look before walking out. The sun shined down to show the start of evening; Carrie flicked her hair slightly and began to walk home. She realized her mom was going to be home soon. Her mother Lauren Francess worked as a doctor at Amity Park Hospital; she was the best doctor and it made her daughter slightly proud of her. But Carrie still found her mother to be annoying at times...well ok, most of the time.

As soon as she made it home, she found her mother's car parked in the alley beside the house and sighed. She knew what was coming inside; but she opened the door and saw her mother putting her car keys on the hook, "Hello mom..." Carrie greeted.

"Caroline! Oh it's good to see you are home!" Lauren said as she rushed over and hugged her only daughter in a loving embrace as Carrie snorted.

"I'm REALLY glad to be home, Mom." Carrie said in a dour tone as Lauren finally let go.

"Why honey, look at you...everyday you are growing up...it seems like only yesterday..." Lauren started to tear up, "That I held you when you were a baby..."

"Oh boy...here we go..." Carrie mumbled and started to walk away to avoid her mom's story of her as a baby.

"Caroline, where are you going now?" Lauren asked as she watched Carrie walk away.

"Upstairs like I always do." Carrie answered as she continued to head up the stairs that led to her bedroom; which would help her avoid her mother for the time being. As the young girl opened the door to her small yet well kept room, she smiled slightly at the comfort it brought her. It soft shades of pink went out to her, not in an irritating way, but it gave her some peace to know that even if her mom did try to invade her personal space, nothing can penetrate this nice room. Carrie sat on her bed while grasping her journal. She always had a few things written down to make sure she kept up her list of things to do. As she leaned down slightly, her long brown hair got into her face slightly and she blew the golden brown strands off before she began to write.

_Another day to go by; and another guy I shot down. This is the third time I've been hit on by some guy. Maybe that teen kid didn't know me. If he did, he wouldn't have asked me in the first place._

She stopped writing and glanced up to see a picture of a girl who looked very much like her, only wearing a black with white gloves and boots jumpsuit, hair the color of storm clouds, and eyes hot pink with an eerie glow to add. Not to mention a speeding C with a small A attached to the bottom emblem on her chest with the symbol earrings to add. Carrie smirked as she got to her feet and closed her eyes imaging herself that girl.

"Going ghost..." She whispered and bright red light rings appeared at her waist; they then split apart, transforming into the girl in the picture. In fact she was the girl in the picture; she was her alter-ghost ego, Carrie Angel.

Carrie was only half ghost. She had gotten her powers some time ago in a lab accident. Thanks to her unobservant mother, she had required these ghostly powers when trying to see what the heck her mom was doing with some portal thing that didn't work. And while trying to get it to work with her friend Sam watching, it activated and sent a powerful surge right into the young girl's body. Since then, Carrie has been living as the half ghost girl she is with only her friend Sam and mother Lauren knowing of the powers.

Carrie smirked in satisfactory at the fact she had transformed. She knew in her right mind that this one of the reasons she couldn't go out with a boy; because no man would understand what she went through. But, not that she mind that. Then Carrie bent down a little as her whole body turned intangible, and then she flew up at fast speed, phasing through her ceiling and into the sky. The feeling of flying always got to her. It gave her this wonderful feeling of knowing she was free to enjoy it. And no one can tell her otherwise. She smiled feeling the wind blow through her long silver flowing hair as she closed her eyes to let the float feeling sweep through her.

"Who needs a guy when I'm happy just the way I am?" Carrie whispered to herself as she opened her eyes again to see some storm clouds come storming off from the west. That told her a big thunderstorm was coming; and it wasn't going to be a very pretty one.

She just shrugged knowing she'll be just fine when she got home. Maybe her mother will make some nice hot chocolate; one of the few things Lauren was good at cooking up. As Carrie landed to watch the world below her go by to carry on their predictable lives, she thought about how her mom and even Sam wanted her to find a guy in her life...

_Flashback~_

"Caroline, how come you never try to go out with any boy?" Lauren asked for what seemed to be the 100th time for Carrie; she was sitting next to her best friend Sam Manson on the couch of the living room. Sam was a Goth girl, wearing black boots, black jeans, chains hanging off of them, two black bracelets on each wrist, a black with a purple cat long sleeved shirt, black hair short to the shoulders, and violet eyes that pierced right through you. But Carrie and Sam were the best of friends anyone can see, despite the outside differences they seem to have.

To answer her mother's question, Carrie replied with an uninterested tone, "Because I refuse to."

"But that's no excuse! When I was your age, I always went out with boys!" Lauren sighed sadly as she rubbed her brown hair.

Sam folded her arms and let her eyes lay on Carrie, "You know, Car...maybe you better find some guy to go out with...before your mom has me go insane from all her stories of when she was OUR age..."

"Whose side are you on, Sam?" Carrie snapped. "You know I'd never date any guy."

Sam sighed as Lauren frowned in disappointment, "Caroline...just answer me this...why won't you date any boy? What is the main reason you don't want to be hanging out a teenage boy?"

"Oh, you really wanna know?" Carrie asked in a sarcastic tone as she suddenly stood up. "Maybe it's because I don't wanna date anyone! Or maybe I just don't see anyone I'd wanna date!"

Lauren frowned before she said in a slump voice, "Where have I steered you wrong..." She turned and walked out of the room still mumbling; Sam stood up beside Carrie and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before saying,

"Don't worry, Carrie...I'm sure you'll find the right guy..."

Carrie just rolled her eyes, "Don't know Sam...I think ALL guys are the same...no matter who are what they are...besides...what guy will find some half ghost girl like me attractive?"

Sam shrugged, "Well...no matter form you are...you still are pretty...more so than me."

"That's not the point. No guy will date a freak like me..."

"You're not a freak," Sam said as Carrie lowered her head.

"Says you." Carrie groaned as she turned around with her head still lowered.

"Ok...at least not to me or your mom..." Sam admitted before she said with sympathy, "But I'm sure you will find the right boy who likes you for who you are...and not just for your looks."

Carrie kept her gaze away and didn't answer.

_Back in the Present~_

Carrie wondered if Sam was right. Maybe she will find the right boy who will love her for who she really is. A pretty half ghost girl who just happens to be sarcastic and strong willed. But chances of finding a guy like that were slim to one. Especially when so far she had met only guys those are pretty much immature. She frowned when she felt a raindrop hit her face. She glanced up to see it was starting to rain. She took off to get home before it got worse; and turned intangible to avoid getting drenched.

"What boy will like me anyway?" She whispered to herself as she flew on home.

As she passed by an alley below her, she didn't notice something go through the back wall as it phase right through it. It showed a tall figure dressed in a dark brown cloak. Even with the rain coming down very harshly, the figure paid no heed. The head of the figure glanced up and we can see it's the face of young teenage boy, with snow white hair and intense green eyes; he looked like he was looking for something...


	2. Chapter 2

_Unrequited Love_

Co-Written with SOLmaster11. A girl with a fire personality; a boy with an icy heart; having to meet eye to eye, they will need everything they have to defeat Vlad Plasmius. PhantomxCarrie **The D-Phantom belongs to SOLmaster11.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

He stopped for a moment to take this time to see if he had lost him. He turned his head, ignoring the down pour to see if his enemy had followed; no sign of the pursuer. He sighed silently to himself with relief knowing that he may still have a chance of finding a hiding place to rest for the night. He can see how dark it was; not counting on the storm clouds that covered the sky above. And despite the harsh rain drops falling upon him, he didn't mind them.

He just lowered his hood further and walked out of the alley. There was hardly anybody on the street because of the rain. Some cars passed by on the streets, but paid the stranger no attention. Not that he cared, since he really needed to find a place to get out of this rain. As he continued his stride, he noticed a pair of women under umbrellas; they both gave him a look. He stared at them slightly before he turned away to continue walking, "Hey...what's a handsome young man like you doing out in a storm like this?" One of them asked as the other giggled in mockery.

"Just striding with my own business." he plainly replied as he held his hood down and turned away without a care.

The two females laughed at his reply, but he continued to walk. He can feel himself slipping from the lack of sleep, food, and energy. He really needed to find comforting place that will be good enough for him to rest up for the moment. His green eyes scanned around quickly to find the one place that will help him get away from this storm and strangers. Finally, his eyes rested on a house that looked kind enough to allow him. As quickly as his tired legs can take him, he rushed up the small steps and knocked before falling against the door slightly in exhaustion.

The door opened slowly to show a woman in her mid-40s with brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail and she had dark green eyes, "What in the?" She whispered seeing him stand there.

He only whispered, "Please...help me..." Before he fell forward and was caught by her before slipping into total darkness...

* * *

Lauren wasn't expecting someone to come to the door, but she heard a knock indicating she was wrong. Frowning, she walked over and opened the door. She glanced down and gasped. She saw it was the mysterious hooded figure that was drenched by the rain. "What in the?" She can only say as he glanced up and she saw intense deep glowing green eyes staring up at her. He mumbled, "Please...help me..." Before he fell into her arms. She stared before she saw white blue rings wash over the young teenage boy, transforming him into a raven haired boy wearing a white shirt, blue plaid out shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Caroline!" Lauren shouted as she managed to drag the boy inside, "Caroline! Come down here!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Carrie groaned in annoyance as she made her way downstairs. She rushed to the bottom and said with an annoyed tone in her voice, "What is it this time?"

Lauren managed to show the boy in her arms and Carrie stared, "We have a visitor...help me get him on the couch...and close the door before you do..." Carrie gulped slightly before obeying without another word; she was too shocked that her mother would be willing to let...a stranger in the house like that, "Grab his legs..." The girl halfa did her mother's bid and saw to her disbelief the boy was heavier then he appeared. As they slowly walked toward the couch, Carrie took in the boy's face.

She didn't seem to recognize him as anyone she had ever seen before. But, she still wasn't sure what he'd be like if he were awake. "Okay, like...where did he come from?" Carrie asked suspiciously.

"To be honest, sweetie...I really don't know...he just...appeared at the doorstep..." Lauren sighed as they put him on the couch. Carrie stretched his legs out before rushing off to get a blanket; she grabbed the softest and warmest one and came back over giving the soft material to her mother who in return placed it over the teenage boy, "But I have to say this...I think he's half ghost or something..."

Carrie shifted her eyes up at her mom in both shock and disbelief, "What? What makes you say that? He looks normal to me..." Carrie said with a quirked eyebrow.

Lauren shook her head, "No...when he first came up...he was wearing a jumpsuit similar to your own along with a cloak and had white hair with green eyes..." Carrie took in this information like a sponge soaking up water before turning her golden brown eye gaze back upon the boy. He had a serious look on his face; she took in his features more, remarkably he was handsome, and he did look taller than herself, along with lean muscles.

"That can't be..." Carrie still refused to believe.

Lauren sighed while rubbing her head, "Look...we better get to bed...its late and who knows what this stranger will do...he doesn't appear to be injured...although I do see some old bruises on his arms...but other than that...he looks perfectly healthy."

"Mom, must I go to bed?" Carrie asked tearing her gaze away from the strange boy on her mom.

"Yes, honey...I will keep an eye on him, now go to bed..." Lauren directed while pointing up stairs before Carrie gave a grumble and marched to the stairs; but she stole a glance to look at the boy who looked her age. She had to admit, she found him intriguing...but she had to get to know him first before she made any choices to either dump him quick like Eric from earlier, or dump him slowly. She smirked before rushing upstairs. Lauren got up to get some water and didn't notice the young boy mumble something. As the doctor sat on her sitting chair, sipping the cool liquid down her throat, she kept watch of the boy. She frowned wondering what will happen next…

* * *

He felt light pierce through his eyelids. He groaned slightly before he opened his eyes to see sunlight pour in through a window to his right. He blinked in confusion. "What happened?" he wondered to himself as he sat up. He frowned to see he wasn't in his ghost form. Guess the lack of sleep really got to him. Not to mention the battle he was in against his foe. He rubbed his black hair and tried to remember how he got here. He did recall going up to a nice looking house and a woman answering his knock...then, he fell in her arms before falling to his unconscious state. He shifted his icy blue colored eyes about and saw on the couch beside him was the same woman. She was asleep and snoring slightly. He quirked an eyebrow before he glanced further and saw a cup of water. The feeling of thirst overcame him and he gulped the water down as soon as his fingers touched the glass. He then allowed his eyes to fall on a clock to see it was only a little after 10.

"How peculiar." he said to himself a bit in shock though it was hard to tell. "I must have been unconscious for a long time."

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of soft footsteps coming from above and he took notice on a staircase the led up to the next level of this house. Coming down was a girl he had never seen before. She had long golden brown hair with eyes to match. Her clothing wrapped around her body in the right places and showed her feminine curves. She glanced around and her beautiful golden brown eyes lay upon him. She stared before she gave him a smirk; he quirked an eyebrow, as she said with a sarcastic tone that didn't match her outlooks, "Awake now I see..."

"I see you have eyes." he simply replied in a matching tone.

She stared in slight surprise; it was obvious to him that wasn't the answer she was expecting. She shook her head to shrug the feeling off and walked toward him, "Ok then...since you are here...guess I might as well know who you are..." She stated while folding her arms and stood before him.

He smirked slightly, "First...tell me where I am..."

The girl stared before rolling her eyes, "You are in the Francess's residence...that woman you see sleeping like a sloth is my mom, Lauren Francess, best doctor in this city. And I'm Caroline Savannah Francess...but call me Carrie...any more questions before you answer mine?"

"Actually, I do." he replied as he coolly crossed his arms. "How did I come across here? And what happened before I woke?"

Carrie stared before she said in a cold voice, "Gee...I was so hoping YOU would know...it was storming like crazy outside last night to answer your second question. My mom and I put you on the couch you are sitting on if you don't see it...and my mom sent me to my room while she took care of you..." She then paused slightly before continuing, "And for your first question...I really don't know...mom said you came walking up to our door and she said you needed help...she also mentioned you might be half ghost or something...are you?"

He chuckled a bit before responding, "Well, I can see you're mother has eyes also. It also astounds me that you would even know what a half ghost is to think I would be one."

She glared slightly, "Ok then...maybe this will show you something..." She got into a pose and he saw white red rings scam at her waist, transforming before his very eyes to see a pretty ghost girl with long silver flowing hair, glowing hot pink eyes, and wearing a skin-tight black and white jumpsuit very much like his own. She watched for a second before she changed back to normal and folded her arms, "I happen to be a half ghost myself...and since my mother saw you transform...I believe her...so that's why I'm willing to show you who I am...Mr. Smart Mouth..."

"Wow...I must say I'm impressed." he replied with a somewhat smirk as he stood. "Who would have thought that someone like you would actually acquire some ghost-like abilities? I don't suppose you've possessed them your whole life."

She glared up at him; he can see he was taller than her by a couple of inches and he smirked even further at the look on her face before she answered in a hostile voice, "No...I only had them for only a couple of years...thanks to my stupid mom...I had them since I was only 13...because of that...I had to keep my powers a secret, with only my mom and my best friend knowing...and what do you mean by having powers for my whole life? Why...did you get them when you were a baby or something?"

"Perhaps." he answered as he continued smirking. "I naturally discovered them when I reached the age of five. Of course, I wasn't really prepared for it as I assumed you weren't."

She gave him a dirty look, "I see...you sound like you know just about everything...don't you?"

"Pretty much...does that surprise you?" He asked.

She continued to give him an ugly look; but even that couldn't penetrate her pretty face. As his eyes looked into her golden brown eyes, he can see beneath those brown depths, she was the type of girl who had fire in her. He can also see she wasn't some girl that was weakened easily.

"Anyway...what is your name?" She asked bringing him back to the present from his sea of thoughts.

"You can just call me The D-Phantom." he answered with his arms now crossed. "That's what I'm usually called by everyone once I've saved them from harm."

She stared up at him even more and smirked, "The D-Phantom huh?"

He nodded as if proud of the name, "Yes...is that a problem?" Before the girl can reply, they both heard a moan beside them and they turned to see Lauren waking up.

"Oh man..." She turned toward the couple and frowned, "Oh...you're awake...how are you feeling young man?"

"I'm just fine thanks to your hospitality." The D-Phantom replied as if acting polite.

"Well that's good..." Lauren stated with a smile as she stood up slowly and rubbed her slight messy brown hair, "I'm sure I can cook up some breakfast for all of us…but first…would you mind telling me who you are?" Before The D-Phantom can even say anything, a sharp ring pierced through the slight silent air causing them all to jump, but it was only the doctor's cell phone on the coffee table. Lauren picked it up and said with a sigh, "Doctor Francess speaking…" Pause, with Carrie and The D-Phantom staring, "Oh really? But I…" Sigh. "Alright, I'll be in later…just make sure they don't do anything rash. Alright, I'll be there in a half hour." Lauren hung up the phone and turned to the two teens. "Listen...I really have to run to my job; they are having problems with some patients...Caroline, I want you to give this young man everything he wants," Lauren stated as she headed upstairs.

"What?! But mom! You can't just-" Carrie tried to say but her mom cut her off,

"Don't worry honey! If he's half ghost like you, he can be trusted! Now I'll be back down! I have to shower first!"

Carrie gulped and turned toward Phantom who in return had a casual smirk on his face. She glared at him slightly. "Don't think this means you can tell me what to do." she told him with a glare.

"But she said anything I want..." Phantom pointed out with his arms still folded; before Carrie can remark back with an angry reply he said further, "However...I am not the type to take my hospitality immaturity...what I really want is someplace quiet for me to practice on a personal ghost move I have..."

Carrie stared in surprise. He can tell this was the second time she wasn't expecting something like that from him; she said slowly, "You can practice in the quest room or out in the backyard..."

"Thanks for the tip." Phantom said before walking away with Carrie still staring in surprise.

* * *

Carrie normally would have blown a guy away so soon. But this boy...he just had her speechless; what kind of a boy was he? He really had her intrigued. And she had to admit to some degree...he really was handsome. Not to mention she did admire his mature yet sly personality. She shook her head at this thought, "Ok...what is the matter with me..." She watched as her mom rushed back down the steps and gave her daughter a quick kiss.

"I'm off Caroline. If anything goes wrong, call me! Now be good!" Lauren was out of there quick as wink; Carrie rolled her eyes before she turned her gaze toward the stairs.

"Maybe I better find more about that boy..." She started up the steps and walked to the guest room in which can only be he was located; she peeked inside and gasped slightly to see a white haired figure standing there wearing a brown cloak. It had to be Phantom's ghost form. Then he suddenly put the hood over his head and stretched out his arms with his hands glowing with green energy. Then she gasped to see a lamp that was in the room glow green as well and float in midair. She was impressed by this power, "Wow...how did he do that?"

"It's called Ghost manipulation," Carrie stared as he turned toward her with his glowing green eyes, "It's a hard power to learn...but it's worth it..." He then allowed the lamp to land safely on the dresser.

"Um yeah...but how did you know I was standing in the doorway?" Carrie asked as she walked into the room.

"I figured you were the kind of girl who would want to learn more about me." Phantom answered with a smile under his hood.

Carrie can feel her cheeks bloom red slightly and she felt her stomach flutter at his answer. It sounded like he knew her...and it was making her embarrassed. She shook her head slightly and said to regain her usual air, "Um sure...that's what I want you to think..."

Phantom chuckled at her answer, "Whatever you say..."

"So um...that power you have...is it hard to learn?" Carrie questioned brimming with curiosity.

"Exactly." The D-Phantom answered. "It took me a while to learn myself."

Carrie thought about for a second before she asked with a smirk, "Really? Well...can you teach me that power? Bet I can learn it faster than you."

"We'll see." Phantom said with a smirk.

"So...in other words...you'll teach me?" Carrie asked making sure.

"Yes...seeing you are so bent on trying it out..." Phantom said with a smirk. Carrie wasn't sure if he was teasing her or just pointing something out. However, she didn't realize that this boy was going to change her life more than she ever wished for...


	3. Chapter 3

_Unrequited Love_

Co-Written with SOLmaster11. A girl with a fire personality; a boy with an icy heart; having to meet eye to eye, they will need everything they have to defeat Vlad Plasmius. PhantomxCarrie **The D-Phantom belongs to SOLmaster11.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The D-Phantom wasn't really expecting to stay. All he wanted was to rest up and then run off so he can find a way to defeat his enemy that he has been running from for the moment. This is also one of the reasons why he swore he would NEVER let anyone get close to him. He definitely wasn't a social butterfly, and he knew if he let anyone, especially a girl get to him; his enemy would be sure to use that person against him. However, something about this girl Carrie...she really puzzled him.

Carrie also wondered the same about The D-Phantom, he didn't seem like other guys she had met, other than the fact that he had ghost powers like her with some that she had never even seen before. But his personality seemed to have been different than anyone she had known. He seemed much more mature, wiser, and didn't jump at the chance to hit on her or be drawn away be her sarcastic personality.

Right now, both were in their ghost forms and getting ready for the ghost power Phantom was going to show her. They were outside in the backyard and they had a few rocks in all sizes to practice the power. Phantom stood beside Carrie and she shifted her eyes upward since he was at least a shoulder taller then her.

"It's take concentration to do this power..." Phantom explained as he lifted up his arm and hand; in which his hand glow green and the rock across from him glowed as well and lifted up slightly, "You need to practice on the smallest rock..."

"What?" Carrie questioned with a quirked eyebrow and glanced at the smallest rock which was tiny; she scowled slightly at the puny hard material before she glanced back at her teacher, "I can lift that tiny thin up in no time flat! Why can't I use a bigger rock?"

The D-Phantom shook his head slightly as he replied, "It's always best to start from the basics. Especially for someone new to it." he then used his power to toss the rock in Carrie's direction.

Carrie gasped as she managed to dodge it and it hit against the fence before falling to the grass. She stared at it and gave Phantom a dirty look, "Ok Mr. Wise Guy...how do I do it?" Carrie marched over to him and stood up right next to him while giving him a really ugly look; but even that didn't penetrate her pretty face.

Phantom put his hand down and answered, "You just focus all your ghost energy into your hand and try to channel it to whatever item you desire to manipulate, and then control it with your mind."

Carrie stared and turned to the tiny rock. She lifted her hand and tried to do what he had said. She glared at the rock and tried to focus her ghost energy into her hand and then the rock. Her hand glowed pink, but the rock still lay on the ground; she growled slightly and tried again. Same result. Her hand stopped glowing after about 5 minutes and she sighed in irritation at realizing she couldn't even make the rock glow... "Same, you did seem close." Phantom said giving her a pity smile.

"I feel like an idiot...I couldn't even lift the darn thing..." Carrie mumbled as she folded her arms and glared down at the hard mineral material; it looked like it was mocking her.

She felt Phantom stand up behind her and she felt his hands go on her arms, "Keep trying." She felt him whisper in her ear and she felt an unfamiliar feeling go through her stomach before she had time to react; Phantom lifted her arms and said further, "I'll help slightly...but not too much or you'll never learn this power...now...focus your energy again."

"I'm trying!" Carrie snapped in frustration. "It's not as easy as it looks!"

She heard him chuckle and she glanced back to give him a look, "Yes...I know...I was frustrated too when I tried to learn this...but believe me...it gets easier with practice...now just focus your energy."

Carrie turned back to the rock and obeyed; her hand glowed pink and she gasped slightly to see the rock glowing pink, faintly at first but it got a little stronger, "Whoa..." As quickly as it had come, it faded away, "Awe man...I had it!"

"Don't worry." Phantom assured. "You're most likely thinking too hard. Just focus your ghost energy into your hand and try to channel it to the item you're aiming for."

Carrie pursed her lips and focused once more on the rock that lay in front of her. Her hand glowed pink once more and it started to glow again, but faster this time. She closed her eyes and tried to lift the rock. For a moment, she seemed to think the rock was really lifting; Phantom watched as the rock rose slightly, it wasn't much but in a way it really impressed him. It lifted only by a couple of centimeters for it fell back to the ground. He watched as Carrie pant slightly in exhaustion. "Close enough." The D-Phantom said with an enthusiastic applause. "You pretty much have the basics down."

"Har, har..." Carrie said heavily before sighing, "That really wore me out..."

Phantom smirked, "That always happens."

Before Carrie can even make a remark, they both heard a female voice call, "Carrie? You home?"

"Who is that?" Phantom asked suspicious.

"My friend Sam," Carrie answered, "I'm in the backyard, Sam. And I have someone with me."

Phantom saw a Goth girl come walking into the yard and she stared at him first, "It's...a guy..." She gave Carrie a smirk, "Did you finally break down to finally go out with a guy?"

"No way! Are you kidding?!" Carrie snapped at her friend in anger and embarrassment. "This is just a visitor. His name is The D-Phantom."

Sam stared at the white haired cloak teenager and said slowly, "The D-Phantom...is he a ghost?"

"Well...he's...half and half...like me," Carrie pointed out while turning human, but Phantom remained in his ghost form.

"I see...um, Carrie...can I speak to you in private?" Sam grabbed Carrie by the arm and pulled her inside the house and closed the door with Phantom looking on; once inside the Goth girl turned to Carrie, "Where did he come from?"

"To be honest, I really don't know...mom found him at the doorstep last night during the storm...she and I brought him in and...He's really weird..." She glanced outside to stare at Phantom who was right now making a couple of rocks float in the air by his power, "And...kind of creepy..."

"Yeah...but he is handsome, you have to give him that..." Sam pointed out with a smirk.

"Well, don't get any ideas." Carrie said with a glare. "He's just teaching me a new ghost power he knows and that's it."

Sam shrugged, "Whatever Carrie...I mean come off it...he's different from every guy you ever dumped. Don't you at least find him...attractive?"

"I don't know…maybe, "Carrie could only reply while rolling her eyes. Her outside attitude said one thing, but inside was another story. She can feel something in her guts she never really felt before. She hadn't really known Phantom that entire long, but his icy gaze on her was really starting to cool the fire inside of her. Only by a fraction, but she can feel it; it was as if...something about him was really starting to affect her. Sam was right; Phantom was handsome...not to mention charming. However, Carrie can see he was hiding something...she also wanted to know where he had come from.

"So...what are you gonna do since he's still here?" Sam wanted to know bringing her best friend back into the present.

Carrie just scoffed and replied, "I'm just gonna have him teach me how to use that power. Assuming I even learn how to do it!"

Sam giggled slightly, "I'm sure you can learn it..."

"It's harder than it looks Sam...I thought I can learn it no time...turns out I was wrong for once."

"Huh...well...what happens when he leaves?" Sam asked while Carrie shrugged and felt her heart ache slightly at the thought of him leaving; she remembered his hands holding her slightly to show that ghost power. But why did it affect her really made her wonder.

Carrie quickly shook her head and said in her usual tone, "Who knows? I don't even know where he came from or why he's here." As both girls watched Phantom, Carrie wondered, "Who is he anyway?"

Sam could only shrug in reply, "Who knows…but I hope you will be able to find out more about him…cause he has me baffled too."

"No kidding…and I thought I was the only one…" Carrie said as always in her sarcastic voice.

Much later...after Sam had gone home, Carrie had made dinner for both herself and Phantom. Lauren was working really late tonight so she had to make supper. Of course, her mother wasn't a very good cook anyway; as they sat at the table eating quietly, Carrie shifted her eyes upward to see Phantom eating his food in peace. She frowned slightly seeing he was still in his ghost form. She continued to stare at him when he glanced up and his green eyes stared into her golden brown ones. She gasped slightly and glanced down at her half eating food. Phantom smirked slightly before he continued to eat. This girl was really amusing to him; he had to admit she was pretty, and her sarcastic personality was funny.

"So..." The D-Phantom suddenly started saying. "You've always lived her with your mother, haven't you?"

Carrie glanced up and sighed, "Yup...my real dad and my mom split up when I was only 5. Since then, I've been living here for quite some time...it's not much, but I enjoy it, even though it looks like I don't." Phantom stared before he glanced down at his plate, "What about you?"

He glanced up in slight surprise, "What?"

Carrie sighed, "Well...can you tell me what you are doing here and where you came from? And how you got your powers?" The D-Phantom turned his eyes away, and wasn't sure what to say to her since he never told about his past to anyone. Carrie frowned at his reaction and said softly, "Um...did I say something?"

"No...It's just..." Phantom wasn't sure what to say; should he tell her? He didn't want her to be afraid of what he really is doing; running away from a dangerous enemy who was trying to kill him. He didn't want this girl to get hurt. But...maybe he should tell her, well...at least some parts of it. But not everything or she might not believe the whole thing. Besides, this girl really had affected him; and in a good way.

"So, aren't you gonna answer the questions?" Carrie asked feeling somewhat impatient.

The D-Phantom thought it over some more until he decided to answer at least one of her questions. "Well, as for my ghost powers, I hadn't achieved my ghost powers from a mere accident. I was born with mine."

Carrie stared in surprise, "You were born with them...that's strange..."

Phantom nodded, "Yes...yes it is...but I got used to it. I discover them at the age of 5 and my parents sent me to a strange man who had powers himself...after I turned 14, I had to...well...run off to do some good on the world...since then, I've been on the run..."

Carrie blinked, "And...you won't tell me about anything else about yourself?"

Phantom sighed, "Not right now...let's just say I'm trying to find a place to hide and rest up...before I have to leave...trust me, I think its best if you really don't know too much about me..." Carrie frowned at this; whatever happened to him before he came here must have been really bad...and he was born with ghost powers. She really wanted to know more about him. But he said it was best to not know him.

"Well, can you at least tell me who it was your parents sent you to?" Carrie asked, hoping he would answer that question. "Did he teach you that power?"

Phantom shook his head as he stood up, "No...yes he taught me the power...but I can't tell you who he is...trust me...it's for your own good...the last time I let a few people know about him...they ended up going to the hospital...because I let my enemy know I had friends..." He took his plate he had finished before he added further, "Thank you for dinner..."

He put his plate in the sink and walked upstairs to the guest room. Carrie watched him go looking sad for him. She wondered what The D-Phantom had to hide from her and possibly everyone, but she felt not only was he polite, charming, and handsome, but also mysterious if not made him a bit creepier. But Carrie eagerly wanted to know more about him and what it was he had to hide. "No matter what...I'm going to find out more about him..." She whispered as she got up to clean the dishes.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A large frightening figure was studying a picture of Phantom himself. The figure growled as he said, "No matter how far you run, boy...you can't hide from me...I will find you...and by all means destroy you...no matter what...you may have defy me before, but you won't for long..." He turned and we see he had frightening red eyes wearing a white and black suit with a long cape, "No one escapes Vlad Plasmius..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Unrequited Love_

Co-Written with SOLmaster11. A girl with a fire personality; a boy with an icy heart; having to meet eye to eye, they will need everything they have to defeat Vlad Plasmius. PhantomxCarrie **The D-Phantom belongs to SOLmaster11.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

It has been a couple of days since The D-Phantom had come from the storm. Lauren has been working a lot all the time, and she was once again at work for today. Carrie had been trying to practice with ghost power Phantom had shown her; so far, her results were only 2 out of 10. She still needed practice. Phantom was sitting on the bed in the guest room pondering on what he should do next. Leave now while Carrie is trying to figure him out? Or stay and help her learn his ghost power. He wasn't really sure at this point. He had to admit to some degree; Carrie seemed sweet, once you get past her sarcastic personality. He also can tell she wasn't the type of girl any guy can lay hands on easily, and he really admired that.

"If I tell her, would she be startled by all this?" The D-Phantom wondered to himself, pondering whether he should tell Carrie about what he's doing here. He sighed as he rubbed his white hair before glancing up toward the window. He stood up and walked over to look through it. He can see Carrie was trying to work on the ghost power by herself. He watched with a quirked eyebrow as her hand glowed along with the rock in front of her. It raised at least 5 centimeters before it fell to the ground. He thought he heard Carrie curse slightly at the result before she tried again. He couldn't help but smile slightly at her attempts. She was also strong-willed; he really did find that attracted. He stopped short at that thought...did he just think, that Carrie was attractive?

He had only known Carrie for only a short time…a few days in fact. But it seemed the Sarcastic Queen of fire had sort of made her way into his icy heart and melted it slightly. He had for so long tried to shut himself from people he didn't want any to get close to him. But here he was, trying to defeat the man who had betrayed him and this girl had affected him. He wondered for all intents purposes that maybe he should really tell the girl on why he was here and the feelings that have been building up inside of him ever since his eyes lay upon her.

Outside, Carrie was still trying to completely do the Ghost Manipulation power. "Okay...try not to channel too much ghost energy." she said, remembering The D-Phantom's words. Then her hand glowed again as the rock glowed completely pink. Carrie smiled as she pulled her hand back, but the rock suddenly flew fast in her direction, causing her to yelp and duck out of the way. Once the rock was on the ground once more, she let out a sigh of relief, "Man...I think this power is trying to kill me..." She whispered to herself as she gave the rock a dirty look before glancing down at her hands, "Either that, I'm just not cut out to do this power..."

"You'll get eventually..." Carrie jumped slightly and turned swiftly to see The D-Phantom land on the ground beside her, "You just need to practice some more...this is after all your only third day of trying this power..."

Carrie sighed at his statement, "Yeah I know...but if I keep this up...I might end up getting bruises from trying so hard..."

"Well, let me give you a small tip." Phantom suggested he tell her. "When moving an object with Ghost Manipulation, it will move in the direction and place your moving hand. But remember, the object will only go as far as it can go."

Carrie blinked and made a big heavy sigh, "Ok...I'll try..." She turned back to the rock and see if she can do what he told her; she raised her hand once more while the rock glow pink along with her hand. She concentrated and raised her hand higher as did the rock. She continued to lift her hand up higher while the rock followed suit. It rose up to at least 12 inches before she had used up all the energy and it fell to the ground with a plop. She panted slightly and said with pride, "Hey...I think I did it...!"

"Impressive, Carrie." Phantom smiled a bit. "If you keep practicing, you may just be able to use it in a real battle."

Carrie sighed as she started to walk inside the house, "I guess...although I hardly ever get to use my powers...I mean...I kind of fought off ghosts sometimes...but they never really been a big challenge to me...well...sort of, but they just weren't like total enemies to me." She stopped at the door before glancing back at Phantom, "We better get inside...I heard it's going to get real chilly tonight...if you want...you can spend the night here again...unless you rather run off now..."

The D-Phantom wasn't sure what to say this time, he seemed to like spending time with Carrie, but he knew at the same time if he got close to her, whoever was after him would find out and he could put her in danger as well. However...one more night with her wouldn't hurt. "I think I'll stay for another night. I really need to think some things through for awhile anyway."

Phantom followed Carrie inside. They had already eaten dinner, and since Lauren still wasn't home, the two teens decided to spend that evening just...well, doing what all teens do, "Have you ever played a video game?" Carrie questioned suddenly while sitting a couch across from Phantom who was sitting in the arm chair.

"I have played a few at the arcade where I'm from while I was free for a moment." The D-Phantom answered as he slightly smiled at her.

Carrie smirked as she stood up before walking to the TV, "Ok then...how about we see how good you are then?" She opened up the cabinet below the Television and it showed a video game set; she threw Phantom a controller before she grabbed one herself and sat back on the couch, "We'll be playing a game called Halo. Let's see if you can beat me at this game. I'm after all the best player on this game. Not even Sam could beat me."

"We'll see, Carrie." Phantom stated with a confident smirk. Much later, Carrie and Phantom were both tied off in the game; it seemed at first Carrie was winning, but before she can even come off on top, Phantom won at the last minute by a landside. The girl was dumbfounded and shifted her eyes at her opponent who had his arms crossed with a playful smile on his face.

"How did you win? I nearly did...and then you...?" Carrie wasn't sure what to say at this moment.

"What was that before about you being the best player on this game?" Phantom smirked as he put the controller down. Carrie scowled slightly, although she really was impressed by how Phantom played. He really did come off top. Besides, that smile of his was really starting to make her feel flustered. Her face became red as she turned away to avoid eye contact with the boy. No boy had ever made her feel flustered. Of course, she never let any guy get to know her that well. She always ended up either pushing them away or walking off before they can strike up a conversation with her. But Phantom...he was totally different, and that really intrigued her. "You're really impressive." The D-Phantom had to admit to her. "You really know how to have a fun time, and are really intriguing to be around."

Carrie snapped her head toward him and wondered; for a guy as quiet and distant as himself...could he be...liking her? She frowned slightly as she said, "Um...thanks. That's really nice to hear. No boy has ever said that to me." Carrie admitted in shame as she rubbed her neck, "In fact...they never really got a chance to anyway."

Phantom stared, "Why is that?" He questioned.

Carrie shrugged as she got up to put the controllers away. She shut off the TV before saying with a draw-in voice, "To be honest, I never let them get to know me...I always thought every boy was the same...immature, obnoxious, and most of all...annoying. I just never saw any guy that pleased me...so...quite frankly...you might call me annoying..." She sighed as she lowered her head, which caused her long golden brown hair to cover somewhat of her pretty face, "I guess I'm a bit of jerk to everyone but my mom and Sam's eyes..."

"I see..." Phantom replied a bit surprised by her statement, although he didn't really show it. "Though I'm surprised you didn't find me to be any of those things when you first noticed me."

Carrie turned and sat back on the couch while folding her arms, "Maybe it's because your personality really surprised me...I never seen any guys like you...you're quiet...you seem so mature...and most of all, you never once tried to hit on me. But I really can't figure you out...you never once told me why you are here and why you won't tell me what you are running from...you mentioned some enemy I think...and that it is best for me never to know of you...but you are willing to stay for a bit..." She turned her gaze on Phantom that sent a chill down his spine, "That's what has me confused about you...and one of the reasons why I haven't tried to reject you as well...why you won't tell me anything about yourself?"

Phantom leaned back on the couch as he suddenly put his hood on over his face. "It's pretty complicated. My life can be told up to a certain point, but as for the rest, it's best that you not know."

Carrie frowned at his reply before saying, "Why? Why won't you tell me?"

Phantom shook his head, "Because the way my life is going...I think it's better for you to not know..."

"That doesn't make any sense." Carrie snapped slightly as she stood up and walked over to him; she stood over the hooded teen who kept his head lowered, "Just tell me who it is you are running from!"

"I can't...I don't want you to get involved." Was his only reply.

"Involved in what?!" Carrie cried while throwing up her arms.

Phantom stood up and towered over her with his green eyes piercing right through her, "I don't want you to get caught up in my battles! I've been running from an enemy who wants me dead right on the spot! If he sees you with me, then he'll try to use you against me! I can't allow that to happen!" Phantom said in a deadly calm voice that caused Carrie to back up slightly.

"Okay..." Carrie said in a slightly frightened voice. "I was just wondering. I thought there might be a way I can help you...that is if I knew what was going on with you."

Phantom shook his head before turning his head away slightly, "Trust me...there is nothing you can do to help...but I am trying to come up with a solution to stop my arch-nemesis once and for all...I don't want him to see me getting close to anyone. Not after what happened earlier before I came here..."

Carrie stared, "What do you mean? Please...I really want to know. I'm being serious for once."

Phantom glanced over and sighed, "When I went to a family after narrowly escaping his grasp, I thought I found a safe place to stay. However, I made a terrible mistake. The family nearly ended up getting killed and I had to get out of there quickly. I heard they all got taken to the hospital, but it's because of me...I put them in danger." He turned back toward Carrie, "I really don't know how long it will be before he sees you with me...if any; I shouldn't even come here..."

"Oh my..." Carrie gasped a bit in shock. "But who is your arch-nemesis? What did you do to make him hate you so much?"

Phantom lowered his head allowing his hood and white hair cover his eyes from view, "Alright...my arch-nemesis was my old ghost teacher, Vlad Plasmius."

"Your teacher?" Carrie was slightly shocked at this, "You never told me that...oh wait...I forgot...you really didn't want to tell me your history..."

Phantom sighed, "Yes...my old teacher. When I found out he was evil and bent on trying to take over the world, I rebelled against him, and since then, he's been trying to destroy me. And I had to run off to practice my ghost powers so I can defeat him..." He shook his head, "That's why I didn't want to tell you..." He turned his gaze back to Carrie who was by now speechless, "Because even though I haven't known you that long...you managed to find your way to my heart..."

Carrie gasped in shock at the last thing he said, "You mean..."

Phantom bit his lip, for he didn't want that to slip; however, it was already out. She knew. And...he had no choice, "Yes...I wasn't sure at first myself...I really admire you...you're strong-willed, pretty funny with that sarcastic personality of yours, and..." He sighed as he stepped forward toward the girl, who in return just stood in slight shock as she had to put her head back slightly a bit more to see his face, "I find you attractive..."

Carrie could feel her heart pumping faster. The way Phantom was looking at her, it really made her heart race. He liked her like she liked him? She really couldn't believe it, "Phantom...I...you are so strange..." She managed to whisper.

"I know." He put his hand behind her head and leaned in closer, "Everyone I meet tells me that."

Then Carrie suddenly grabbed the front of his hood and started pulling it out from his face. "I never thought I'd meet a guy who'd I actually like."

Once the hood was removed showing his handsome face again, he said, "I thought I'd never meet a girl I would like either."

Carrie gulped as she whispered, "And yet...here we are..."

Phantom only answered by leaning over placing a soft kiss against her lips. She stood there for a moment before closing her eyes and put her right hand up into his white hair, running her fingers through the snow white strands. They stood there for a while longer as they continued kissing; now knowing each other's feelings. Carrie was the first to break up the kiss. She turned her head away, making Phantom look surprised by her reaction, "Carrie?" He questioned in surprise as she kept her head turned away.

"This doesn't make any sense...I'm kissing you...you kissed me first. You don't want me to know anything about you...and yet...you kissed me." She pointed out before turning her golden brown eyes up at him, "Does this make any sense to you?"

Phantom stared and frowned while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer toward him; luckily she didn't try to resist, "No...however...I just don't want Plasmius getting you killed just to get to me..." Phantom explained as he closed his eyes, "That kiss was to prove my hidden feelings are real. The truth is Carrie...I really...do love you."

Carrie blushed a little as she moved her brown eyes around before turning them back at Phantom. "I still don't understand it...and I still want to know more about you...but truthfully, I feel the same about you."

"I really wish it was that simple, Carrie. Believe me." Phantom answered as he used his right hand to remove some of Carrie's brown bangs slightly from her face, "However, if I can find a way to defeat Plasmius...there may be a chance for us to be something." He leaned down again, "Because, I really do want to protect you Carrie. You are the only girl who seemed to have gotten past my defenses and my icy heart. I'm not sure why though..."

"I'm not sure either." Carrie replied as she looked down. "But, I guess I really can't get involved with you and your enemy."

Phantom lifted her head back up and said softly, "If any, I will try to protect you Carrie...trust me on that." He leaned over and kissed her once again but more passionate. Carrie thought she can feel her knees go weak from the impact of the kiss. His kisses really were sweeping off her feet; she had no idea she would fall for him. But here she was, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. But while Carrie and The D-Phantom were having the time of their lives, what they didn't know was that they were being watched by someone.

He smirked evilly while watching through the window, "So...my young apprentice apparently has found the love of his life." He said with an evil chuckle before turning toward the moon shining down brightly upon the figure who was really Vlad Plasmius, "Well...this might the perfect opportunity to finally destroy him once and for all. Pity though..." He turned back to see Carrie leaning away from Phantom, "The girl has to die as well...she is a pretty thing, but I will make sure Phantom will feel guilt for allowing a poor girl like her get involved..." He turned invisible and flew away to chart out the perfect plan.


	5. Chapter 5

_Unrequited Love_

Co-Written with SOLmaster11. A girl with a fire personality; a boy with an icy heart; having to meet eye to eye, they will need everything they have to defeat Vlad Plasmius. PhantomxCarrie **The D-Phantom belongs to SOLmaster11.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Carrie opened her eyes ever so slowly to see the sun shining through the window. She frowned and wondered why she wasn't in her room since it looked like the living room for that matter. She moaned slightly and rubbed her cheek against…something soft. She snapped her eyes open and glanced down to see a white shirt. She shifted her eyes further up and gasped slightly to see The D-Phantom in his human form sound asleep. She frowned slightly when she remembered the events last night. The kiss, the confessions, the pain Phantom was going through. It made her realize that after they had fallen asleep on the couch, she ended up sleeping on top of him. "At least my mom didn't see us like this…" She whispered not wanting to wake up Phantom; besides, just seeing his handsome face at peace made her feel relaxed. She carefully got out of his arms so she couldn't wake him up and walked into the kitchen quietly. Carrie groaned quietly as she rubbed her right eye, feeling a bit tired from being up a bit later than she normally was.

She glanced at the small radio that sat beside the microwave that seemed to beg her to turn the thing on. She sighed and wondered what was on the latest news for tonight. She turned the knob and heard some static before hearing a, "We have news on the weather that a harsh storm is approaching. We must all be cautious and be sure to buy plenty of supplies for it seems the storm will be going on for awhile. Keep your radios on so we can keep track of what is taking place-" Carrie shut the radio off and was slightly shocked to hear the weather. She glanced out the window and saw distant black clouds off toward the west. She frowned at this and knew she had to check the supplies and food to see if there was enough. As for her mother, she was sure that Lauren would be needed at the hospital to sustain any victims of the storm. "Carrie?" a familiar voice called out, and Carrie turned her head recognizing it and knew The D-Phantom had woken up.

She called, "Just a second!" She checked the refrigerator and the cabinets. She noticed they were low on some things. She sighed realizing she had to go to the store. And to make matters worse, the storm was coming in fast. She had to get to the Grocery store and fast. She walked back into the living room to see Phantom sitting up while rubbing his raven black hair, "Hey Phantom...I have bad news...there's a storm heading fast here...and I need to go to the store to buy us supplies."

"No worries." Phantom said calmly despite the news she told him. "We can go to the store to get what we need, and get back here in no time."

Carrie sighed, "I think I better go alone. I don't want us both to get caught in the storm. Besides...I don't need to buy much. I'll be back soon."

Phantom frowned at her response, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He glanced toward the window leading to the outside to see the dark gray clouds covering the sun by now, "It's getting darker as we speak..."

Carrie chuckled, "Don't worry about me will ya? I can take care of myself...besides...thunderstorms don't scare me. I will be back faster than you can say, Please don't get hurt." She giggled at her small joke before turning to get her small purse full of money and started for the front door.

"Well, I'll be waiting." Phantom said to Carrie as he sat back on the couch.

Carrie smiled in response before she walked out. She shivered to see it was getting darker by the minute. She just shrugged and started to run down toward the store that was about a few blocks away. By the time she reached the Grocery building, rain was starting to fall; softly at first, but it got harder as Carrie ran through the aisles of the store to get the things she needed. There were quite a few people in the store as well for they had heard the news as well and were getting what they needed as well. Holding the supplies in her arms and she ran to the nearest register open. Only 3 people were ahead and they didn't have much. So, they passed by with ease and she paid her stuff quickly. She rushed up to the doors to see raining coming down harder. She was glad her supplies were in plastic bags. Making sure they were fully secure in the tight water proof bags, Carrie rushed out into the rain. She knew she can go ghost into an empty alley with no problem; or at least when she got home, she can just turn intangible and allow the water to fall from her. However, as she was running, she thought she heard footsteps following behind her. She glanced back through the rough rain and spotted a dark familiar form rushing toward her. She frowned at this and was slightly worried seeing the figure was both following and catching up to her.

Then she started running forward, hoping to lose whoever was following her, and then run toward a nearby ally so she can go ghost and fly home the rest of the way. She turned into an alley between two buildings, stopped momentarily to transform when she felt bulky arms wrap around her, making her gasp in shock and fear, "Hey!" She cried as she dropped her supplies to the wet concrete ground. Luckily they were still sustained inside the plastic bags. However, Carrie was too distracted to worry about the food right now. She knew it was a young man by the feel of the body. She struggled to get free, "Let me go!"

She heard a chuckle before it was followed by, "Why would I do that?" She stopped at her attempts of getting away, recgonizing that voice from some where.

"Who in...?" She whispered when she forced to turn around and felt rain pelt against her eyes, but she manage to see who it was through her wet brown bangs, "You?!"

Eric smirked, "Hi again Carrie the Sarcastic Queen...thought I forgot about you?"

"Usually no one does." Carrie replied with a glare. "But so far, no one has been crazy as you are right now."

"Who said I was crazy? I'm just ticked off at the fact you were rude to me a few days ago. Since then, I couldn't help but be raged at the fact a girl like you would just blow me off like that without giving me a chance to get to know me." Eric explained with a smirk; Carrie felt herself shiver at both the cold harshness of the rain, and the young man's smirk, for it told her it wasn't a good sign.

"Sorry to disappoint you, ERIC. But I'm already taken," Carrie said and flinched slightly when she felt Eric's fingers grip into her arms further.

"Taken? By whom?" Eric questioned while glaring down at the young girl halfa.

Carrie closed her eyes a bit at the pain of his grip, but angrily replied, "Is that any your business?"

Without a warning to make her prepared, she was forced against the hard wall behind her back; she cried out in pain from the contact as Eric replied in a deadly voice, "I believe it is...Sarcastic Queen."

Meanwhile...

The D-Phantom was by now in his ghost form just practice his Ghost Manipulation power. As he lifted up the TV, he heard the storm get worst outside. He placed the electronic device back on it's shelf before glancing out the window to see raindrops fall harshly against the glass. He frowned in worry as he shifted his eyes at the clock sitting next to the TV. Carrie should have been back by now. She did after all tell him she was the fastest ghost hybrid there is. But it's been nearly 45 minutes...where is she? Phantom then got a worried frown as he put his hood on over his face. "I'm sure just checking to see if she's coming won't hurt." He turned intangible to avoid the rain before he flew through the wall. He squint his eyes to look through the harsh liquid pellets. He noticed there was hardly anyone out. In fact, the whole street was completely deserted. He started to fly off to find any sign of Carrie, when he thought he heard a girl scream.

He landed on top of a roof of a building and looked down as he gasped to see Carrie cornered by a young man about a bit older than both of them in a dark ally. "Eric, don't do this!" Carrie pleaded, hating to hear herself whimper; so much for defending herself. Now she was cornered by this lunatic. She couldn't go ghost in front of him, or he may spread the word about her powers.

"No way. I think I like where this is going. It goes to show you are weak just like all other girls," Eric laughed in mockery as he gripped Carrie's arms further until she was sure they were bleeding; as the rain gave no comfort what's so ever, the poor girl halfa can feel tears come to her eyes, "Poor girl. Scared?" Before she can reply, he said further, "You should be...no one blows me off." He leaned over and kissed her harshly. Carrie noticed his kiss was nothing like Phantom's since his were soft and gentle. Eric's were rough and she struggled to get free of it. But his grip was too strong. As soon as Eric released her, she tried to get free again.

"Let me go, you perv!" Carrie demanded as she tried to pound her fists against him; but that was no use.

Eric just laughed and was about to go in for another when his weight was gone from her. She fell to the ground and shook her head while the rain fell around her and on top of her. She wondered why Eric was suddenly thrown off of her when she shifted her golden eyes upward to see her questions were answered... Right above the building the was in front of her, she saw The D-Phantom standing on the roof with his fist up, indicating that he was the one who pulled Eric off of Carrie with his Ghost Manipulation. "Phantom..." Carrie whispered for she had never been so glad to see him. He floated down and stood in front of Carrie while glaring at Eric. He then threw the other teen into a pile of wet boxes.

Eric growled and managed to get to his feet, "What in the...?!" He sputtered and turned toward Phantom and Carrie, "Just who the heck are you?!"

The D-Phantom glared from under his hood as he responded, "I'm one who comes when cold-hearted men try to harm beautiful young girls like this one." He pointed behind him at Carrie, who slowly stood up as Eric growled,

"Really? We'll see about that!" He started to rush over to wrap his outstretched hands on Phantom's neck; however, the hooded halfa just raised his hand and it glow green along with Eric. The other teen gasped at this as he was lifted before the bright green disappeared and he fell harshly on his bottom. Before he had time to regain himself, he felt a fist grasp the collar of his shirt and was hoisted up in the air. He gasped to see Phantom glaring up at him with harsh green eyes that glowed with rage.

"Now if I ever you see anywhere near Carrie...you will be answering to me. Do you understand?" Phantom asked in a cold voice.

Eric gulped and nodded since this guy was starting to freak him out, "Yeah! I get it! Now let me down!"

Phantom threw him in the pile of boxes again. Eric got out of them and rushed out of the alley. When the teen was long gone, Phantom turned to Carrie and lifted his hood up slightly to show her his concerned eyes. "Are you alright?"

Carrie sighed as she glanced down at her arms to see already forming black and blue bruises on the tender skin, "Sort of...I'm cold, wet, and most of all...freaked out. He really did surprise me there." Carrie managed to say through chattering teeth and put her hands on her arms as if trying to keep warm; she then turned toward the nearly forgotten supplies in which they still laid on the ground where they were thrown. She walked over to them and picked the bags up to examine them. She saw they were perfectly fine and sighed, "At least the food is ok..." She started to shiver from the rain and cold. It was still raining harshly and she was simply too tired to even go ghost in her current state.

The D-Phantom noticed Carrie's condition, and he took off his hood and undid the collar of his cloak until he was able to take it off. He walked over to Carrie put his cloak around her as a way to keep her warm. "I'll help escort you back home. There you can relax until you're in perfect condition again."

Carrie stared up at him, "Thanks...but aren't you cold?"

Phantom just smiled casually, "Sort of...but you need the cloak more anyway." Carrie smirked weakly and didn't feel like arguing anyway. They started to walk back toward the house. As soon as they were sheltered within the house, Phantom turned them both intangible, and they were, along with the supplies, dry as a bone. Carrie took off the cloak and gave it back to Phantom before walking, or more like limping toward the kitchen. "Carrie." Phantom noticed her current walk pace, "You are...limping."

Carrie chuckled, "I'm so not." She took a harsh step forward and realized it was a big mistake. Pain shot through the leg, causing her to fall harshly to the floor; luckily it was soft thick carpet.

Phantom had already put his cloak back on and he quickly ran over to Carrie's side as he helped her back up. "I believe you are."

Carrie growled in frustration as she laid her hands against Phantom's strong muscular chest, "Darn it. I guess after Eric jumped me, I kind of scraped my leg," She started to mumble slightly as Phantom smiled; "I am so going to kill him if I ever see him again."

"Which I'm guessing will be never since I already warn him off. You need to rest up; I think I can handle things for awhile." Phantom pointed out as Carrie glanced up.

"Do you even know how to cook, Phantom?" Carrie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I was taught a few things..." Phantom answered as he shifted his eyes a bit at what he was saying. "By a certain someone...before..." Carrie stared before he chuckled, "Look, you don't need to worry about anything. You have already done what you can do. Rest is what you need right now, and that's what you are getting." Before Carrie can even argue, she gasped as he lifted her up like a groom with a bride and carried her to the couch. He then placed her upon the long sofa and took a blanket that was on the top before placing it upon her to keep her warm, "Now, just lay here. I'll see if can cook something," He said as he leaned down toward her as she folded her arms in slight irritation.

"I hope so, for your sake." Carrie answered with a challenged smirk. Phantom smirked back before giving her a passionate kiss that left her in a slight daze. She didn't want it to end, since the disgusting kiss from Eric made her realize just how much she loved Phantom's kisses. She placed both hands on each side of his cheek and held him there. Phantom sat next to Carrie and continued kissing her as he placed his hands near her shoulder. She then moved her hand delicately into his white hair once more, which was soft to the touch; she wrapped her fingers in the snow white colored strands as she felt his hands go behind her back lifting her further up toward him. This kiss was causing her to feel weak which made her glad that she wasn't standing up, or she might have fainted. She wrapped her left arm around his neck while keeping her right hand in Phantom's hair while he continued to kiss her softly. The rain outside was terrible, but the halfa couple paid it no heed, for they were too observed in each other's feelings. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, they broke apart.

"Wow…" Carrie breathed as she laid her hand on Phantom's cheek who smiled down at her, "For a guy who hasn't kissed a girl before…you are one amazing kisser."

"I could say the same thing." Phantom responded as he continued smiling at Carrie.

Carrie blushed slightly as she said in a soft tone, "Maybe after some time with us both not wanting to be involved with anyone, we probably we're saving it for someone special." She shrugged as she glanced down to avoid eye contact, "Or...I don't know...I ain't a relationship expert."

"I can't say I am either." Phantom said as he turned his head away from her. "But, there's nothing that says we can't learn along the way."

Carrie couldn't help but giggle at his reply, "Yeah. Do you think you can get started with dinner for tonight? Or something? Cause I don't think the rain is going to stop any time soon..."

Phantom smiled back toward her, "Sure. I'll see what I can do," He leaned over and kissed her again before he got up and walked toward the kitchen. Carrie sighed as she closed her eyes before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In a dark building; Plasmius was pondering on how to capture the girl he had seen with The D-Phantom. Maybe he can lure her away from him. But what if he follows? He needed to find a way to get the girl without his apprentice notices him for that matter. He glanced out of his window to see the rain coming down even more harshly. He stared and realized he can use this rain for his advantage. He stood from his chair that he was sitting before he turned intangible and phased into the now night sky of the storm, "It's time to have a little fun..." He whispered with a smirk as he flew off toward the house Phantom was staying.

That night, the rain had lightened up slightly, but it was still hard enough to sting the skin. Carrie was in her room staring out of the dark window. The day went by real fast for her and the dinner Phantom made wasn't all bad. It certainly was way better tasting then what her mom cooks. She sighed as she got dressed in her soft pink long sleeved Pajamas. It gave her comfort to her skin before she walked slowly toward the bed. At least the rest from earlier helped it. She got under the covers and smiled slightly. She wasn't worried about anything for tonight. Not even with the thought of Phantom leaving soon for obvious reasons. But what if he does leave without any reason? Then again she thought about what Phantom told her before about an old mentor of his trying to find him for revenge, and that anyone he gets close to could be in danger. But she knew if Phantom had to leave, it could be for a good reason.

As she lay there, pondering on how she would cope of the thought of him leaving, she can feel tears come to her eyes slightly. This shocked her for she had never really cried before. She had to admit, Phantom had gotten pass the fire wall she had kept up for so long. She was naturally a fire girl filly as her mom called her sometimes because of the way she acted. But ever since he laid his icy eyes upon her, she felt that fire cool down. Not to mention his kisses sent signals that told her as if they were meant for each other or something. Carrie can feel his arms wrapped around her again and she smiled slightly before wiping away the tears that had managed to escape. She wanted to sleep just as well, when...she felt a burning sensation fill her whole body and opened her eyes as she allowed a light red mist come flowing out of her mouth. She stared and realized a ghost was nearby.

She quickly pulled off the covers and got out of bed as she stood up and changed into her ghost form. "Alright, what ghost could be stupid enough to attack at this time?" she wondered out loud to herself.

"A ghost stupid enough to capture a girl who has gotten close to a certain boy I'm bent on destroying." Came a harsh cold reply that sent a chill down Carrie's spine. She glanced about wondering if Phantom was playing a trick when she saw a large tall figure come into view in front of her eyes.

A man who appeared to be in his late 40s floated before her with black hair that was shaped like a devil style, wearing a white and black suit that had a cape; red eyes that pierced right through her sending chills of fear down her spine, and an evil smile on his blue face. He looked like a vampire from the little light of lightning flashing from outside. Carrie stared in fright as she whispered, "You...you are the one Phantom has been talking about aren't you?"

He smirked as he said, "Well, I can see my ex-apprentice has been telling his little girlfriend about me."

Carrie started to back up, "Oh no...Phantom was right. I should have never...no. He shouldn't...I mean..." She tried to find the right words, but nothing. Before she can even say anything further, she found herself on the floor pinned down by the ghost man that had invaded her privacy, "Let me go!" She growled, struggling to get free of his grasp.

"Never!" he growled in reply. "You're just what I need to lure him back."

Carrie remembered Phantom was in the guest room and probably didn't even notice of what was happening like 10 feet away. She tried to play it off, "How do you know I even know Phantom? How do you know he hasn't left already?" Carrie asked while giving him a hot pink glare.

"Are you kidding?" he asked as he stood up while holding Carrie by her neck. "I've known him for nearly ten years. He may have grown into a mature young man, but there's no way he can turn his teen mind away from you."

Carrie struggled but she couldn't get free, "You..." She managed to say as he said further,

"You know...since I am fair on this whole deal, I will let him know what is happening. And if he doesn't come within an hour..." He squeezed his hand further on her delicate neck which made her eyes widen in fear of losing air, "You will be sorry for ever letting him go as far as to kiss you."

He turned and made a small note float under the door and Carrie gasped, "That power..."

"Yes, I taught it to him." He answered before he turned and phased right through the wall, having Carrie greet with rain once more. She cried out in fear in hopes that Phantom will find her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Unrequited Love_

Co-Written with SOLmaster11. A girl with a fire personality; a boy with an icy heart; having to meet eye to eye, they will need everything they have to defeat Vlad Plasmius. PhantomxCarrie **The D-Phantom belongs to SOLmaster11.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The D-Phantom sat in the guest room with a lot on his mind. He knew he had to leave soon. He had already gone overboard with staying for at least four days now. And during this time, he had managed to find love he thought he would never come upon. Carrie had really made her way to the icy fortress he had made over the long years of avoiding contact of people. And how she managed to break through it was anyone's guess. He still knew he had to leave before his old master, Vlad Plasmius, had found him; otherwise he would just use Carrie against him to try and destroy him. But part of him didn't want to leave just yet. He was about to get ready for bed when he saw something white float from under the door. He stared as it floated right up to him and he recognized that purple glow anywhere. It disappeared as soon the piece of paper was in his hands. His heart started to beat at least 100 MPH before he slowly opened it.

_I know you have feelings for the girl I now have with me. I am giving you at least 30 minutes to come to the abandoned warehouse I have made into my lab, before the girl is destroyed. Don't back out, for I know how important this poor girl means to you. As I said before, you can't run or hide from me._

_Plasmius_

Phantom grunted angrily as he dropped the note. "I knew this would happen." he groaned as he held his head. He had to let her get that close to him. Why did he have to pick this house?! With a girl he would end up falling for?! He regretted to allow Carrie to have got to know him. He should pick another house that was abandoned or something. Then none of this would be happening! But, another thought crossed his mind; if he didn't come here, he would have never fall in love with Carrie; the girl who understood of what it is like to be half ghost and understood the qualities of relationships.

But even though Phantom was feeling sorry for himself, he still couldn't just leave Carrie with his archenemy. He turned into ghost form and lowered his hood over his face as he turned intangible before flying through the ceiling. "If anything happens to Carrie..." He mumbled as he flew threw the still falling rain; he felt his heart ache from the thought of Carrie never being by side anymore and flew faster toward the warehouse Plasmius told him to go to.

* * *

Her eyes blinked ever so slowly. She couldn't remember when or how she lost conscious. Maybe it was all a dream. She wondered if she would wake up in the safe warm arms of The D-Phantom. She smiled slightly and tried to move, but felt something wasn't right. She opened her golden brown eyes further and gasped to see she was laying on top of a cold-steel table with clasps holding her wrists and ankles down in a harsh unforgiving steel way. She was also still in her ghost form and struggled slightly to get free of the clasps, but they wouldn't give. She tried turning intangible; nothing. She growled and struggled further before she heard the sound of a door opening and turned her head slightly to see the man known as Plasmius come flying up, looking positively confident, "I can see you are now awake my dear." He pointed out with an evil chuckle.

"Listen here, you creep!" Carrie yelled angrily at Plasmius. "If you think using me as bait to get The D-Phantom here will work, you're dead wrong!"

Plasmius laughed at her outburst, "Oh really? And how do you figure? What makes you think he won't come rescuing you?"

"Because he knows this is a trap," Carrie answered, but honestly thought The D-Phantom would not just leave her here to her doom if he really loved her.

Plasmius chuckled darkly as he said, "Silly little girl. I left that boy a note, in case you have forgotten. I told him straight up to come to this old warehouse I made into my lab." Carrie took notice of some old boxes that lay spawn about, but there was some inventions and random things she couldn't make from her point of view at the moment; she can also hear the sound of rain pelting the top of the roof and a occasion of a drip drop from leaking holes, "And if he doesn't...then maybe that proves he doesn't really love you at all."

Carrie stared at his last statement, "What are you talking about?! Phantom loves me!"

"I don't know...you said so yourself that he won't come. But you love him don't you?" Plasmius asked with an evil smirk placed on his face, "Admit it."

Carrie's face turned red from embarrassment and anger. "So, what if he does?!"

The ghost villain laughed at the look on her face before saying, "So you do love him huh? I did overhear you say once you would never let any guy get near you...but I guess my ex-apprentice proved you wrong, didn't he?" Carrie closed her eyes as she tried to focus once more on getting out of here, but she felt a harsh hand grip her chin and she opened her eyes again to see Plasmius glaring down at her, "Don't even try to escape...if any, there would be no way you can. For what you are laying on is ghost proof. There is no way you can escape from it."

Suddenly, a distant voice called out, "Why don't we test that theory?" Carrie and Plasmius glanced toward the left and saw a dark hooded figure standing at the top of the boxes.

Plasmius smirked as he immediately recognized the figure. "So, you did come after all."

The D-Phantom glared out from under his hood and let his eyes linger toward Carrie who was strapped down on the hard metal table looking both scared and relieved to see him. He had to get her out of here or it will be only a matter of time before Plasmius tries to kill her. "Yes I did come. It was my fault for allowing Carrie to even know me in the first place." He explained with a stern frown.

"Yes, it was your fault." Plasmius said in a fake understanding tone. "But now you might have the chance to relieve yourself of that mistake."

Phantom glared at his old teacher while Carrie stared at them both, "Just what do you mean by that?" Phantom asked in calm yet there was a tone of suspicion in it as well voice.

"I know we've had our differences in the past, but they can be easily fixed." Plasmius explained in a calm tone. "You see, if you join back with me, I can easily release this girl and you can go on pretending you never made contact with her. But if you make the wrong decision, you along with this girl will be finished."

Carrie glanced up at Phantom on what he'll do with Plasmius offering. She didn't want him to leave her, but it was up to him to decide. If he loved her...he would refuse or somewhat. She wondered which he'll choose. "Listen. I only rebelled against you because you are trying to rule over the world, and I'm here to tell you, I didn't like the way it was going. After I had run off and tried to find a home I can call my own, you made my life miserable. I can never forgive you for what you had done to that family. Because of this, I knew I can never join you again. You had my trust and you broke it." Phantom said in a calm voice, "There is no way I am ever joining you again. And I will never allow you to harm Carrie. Because even if I join you again...I could never forget her; she is the only girl I had ever loved in my entire life, and the only one who understood what I went through."

Carrie seemed surprised by his statement while Plasmius just glared angrily, "So...you're mind is made up, is it?" The villain asked very coldly.

Phantom glared down at him before shifting his eyes to Carrie once more; he then turned his gaze back at his arch-nemesis, "Yes. It is. And there's nothing you can do to change it." He answered while balling his fists up.

Plasmius stood silent for awhile before he answered in a low voice, "Big mistake, boy." He turned toward Carrie and pushed a button near her thigh and a gun came out of a hole above her head before it pointed threaten at her face, "Say goodbye to this girl, for it will certainly be the last time you see her." He was about to push the second button when he felt someone punch him hard in the back, causing the ghost villain to hit against the wall opposite of the table.

He looked up to see The D-Phantom holding his fists up. "But that still doesn't mean I will let you kill Carrie."

Plasmius smirked, "We'll see about that." He got to his feet and blasted Phantom harshly in the stomach, causing the young hooded teen to fall against a pile of boxes on the other side.

"Phantom!" Carrie cried out in fear for him.

"Poor kid...he is going down in a blaze of glory with his girlfriend by his side," Plasmius mocked as Phantom got out of the boxes shaking his head.

"I'm not through yet." Phantom glared from under his hood, and both his hands glow green as Plasmius gets a green glow also.

Plasmius stared as he was flung against another pile of boxes while Phantom got to his feet and rushed to Carrie so he can free her, "I want you to get out of here as quick as you can," Phantom ordered, his tone deadly serious.

"But...I can't leave you with him!" Carrie said as she sat up glad to be free of those clasps. The couple heard the cry of rage coming from the ghost man, before Phantom gripped her arms, but not harshly and said while looking into her pink eyes with his green ones.

"Go. I can handle him." He said calmly and gave her a quick kiss. Carrie was bewildered as he stood back and flew at Plasmius who had gotten out of the pile before she started to fly toward the ceiling. Phantom meanwhile was doing ok so far against his arch-foe. But he knew Plasmius had a trick up sleeve. And before he can even have time to ponder on what he was playing at, Plasmius used his Ghost Manipulation upon the young teen halfa,

"You must learn to let things go, boy." Plasmius chuckled and started to close his fist; as he did so, Phantom can feel the force around him start to crush him. He tried to get free but it was no use, and he knew he was going to die here. He can still see Carrie's pretty face...

"Phantom!" Carrie cried as she held The D-Phantom up with her arms under his.

Plasmius laughed at this, "Poor girl...can't live without him can't you?" Carrie wondered what to do, and realized it was time to use her own ghost manipulation. She hoped it will work. She stood back and lifted both hands and concentrated. She gasped to see Plasmius now glowing pink along with her hands, "What the?!" Carrie ignored him and managed to move him away from Phantom in which the purple glow around him disappeared and had him fall to his hands and knees. He coughed harshly and was glad to be free, but how was that happening? He turned toward Carrie who was trying to keep Plasmius from moving at all.

"Carrie?" Phantom questioned in wonder.

"Phantom!" Carrie shouted in surprise which made her lose her concentration on Plasmius and the pink glow disappears on her hand and on Plasmius.

"You both are going to get it now," Plasmius growled as he started to lunge for them both.

Phantom was about to tell Carrie to get behind him when he noticed her hands glowing hot pink, "Carrie?"

"Look, I'm not leaving you to defend by yourself against this lunatic. If any, I am going to stay here and fight with you, side by side. You got a problem with that?" Carrie asked, the tone of her voice told him she was both serious and sarcastic.

The D-Phantom chuckled slightly as he smiled under his hood. "Not at all."

Carrie smirked at his reply, "Good."

"Isn't that sweet, that mean you both will be dead at the same time." Plasmius pointed out with a smirk and started to charge his ecto-rays up, "Let's just get this over with, so you two children will be out of my way permanently."

"Don't think so, Plasmius," Carrie said as she and Phantom dodged the rays that tried to hit them both. The hooded teen raised a box and allowed it to hit the ghost villain on the side of his head in which another fell on his head incasing him in total darkness. Carrie flew up and kicked him squarely in the back.

Then The D-Phantom landed in front of him as he crossed his arms. "You have no business being in this universe, Plasmius."

The older man glared up as Carrie joined Phantom's side, "You think this over?"

"According to our journal it is, you moron." Carrie pointed out as she and Phantom both lifted their hands in which each glowed either pink or green and it combined around the villain. He was lifted high in the air and struggled to get free, but it was no use, "What do we do with him, Phantom?" Carrie questioned.

"Keep you're hold on him, Caroline." Phantom said as lowered his hand and walked away. Then he walked behind Plasmius and his hand glowed green as he shot a beam forward and what looked like a portal appeared. "It's time for you to go back where you belong, Plasmius." he said with a glare behind his hood.

Carrie released her hold on Plasmius as the portal took a hold of the ghost villain which started to suck him in, "You both will pay for this!" Plasmius cried before he was completely sucked in. The portal disappeared as Carrie smiled while folding her arms, "I seriously doubt that," She said as Phantom walked over, "I can't believe I managed to use that ghost power...guess the practicing really paid off."

"I suppose so." Phantom plainly replied. "We better head on over to your house now. Since Plasmius is no longer here."

Carrie nodded, "Yeah...you are right." She wrapped her arms around Phantom's neck, "But first...I want to reward you for coming for me and saying out loud that you loved me..."

Phantom stared and smirked, "And that would be?"

She giggled as she leaned up and whispered, "This of course, silly." She kissed him softly. Phantom kissed her back until they finally broke apart. While holding hands, they flew out of the warehouse and saw the raining was beginning to lighten up. They turned intangible and flew off toward Carrie's house. Both were happy to be free of Plasmius.


	7. Chapter 7

_Unrequited Love_

Co-Written with SOLmaster11. A girl with a fire personality; a boy with an icy heart; having to meet eye to eye, they will need everything they have to defeat Vlad Plasmius. PhantomxCarrie **The D-Phantom belongs to SOLmaster11.**

The last chapter. Enjoy it please. There may be a sequal. but since I really can't be on the computer much, you may not hear from me. I'll only try. So enjoy this last chapter. thank you.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The rest of the night was uneventful. Both The D-Phantom and Carrie were exhausted of the battle they had with Plasmius and now were resting up during the night. The next morning, the storm had pass by with no problem and Carrie woke up feeling refreshed to see the morning sun shining through her window peacefully. She smiled and remembered the events of last night. She was glad to know that Phantom loved her and was always willing to protect her at any cost. It felt so unreal, yet it was happening. She got out slowly and wondered if her mother was back yet from being at the hospital. However, when she walked down toward the home phone, she saw there was a new message. Frowning, she pushed the button to hear a, "Hey Caroline. I won't be home until late in the afternoon. I am very tired, but I will try to be home soon. Don't wait up. I hope you and that strange young man are doing fine. Love you, sweetie!" The message ended and Carrie sighed. At least the house will be quiet for a bit more. But even though she found her mother annoying beyond reasons, she still loved her.

"So, I'm guessing your mother won't be back for quite a while." Phantom's voice said as Carrie turned to him.

She was in slight surprise to not have heard him come up, but being who he was, she shouldn't be. She nodded in response, "Yup. She's a doctor. Her work is her priority." Carrie stated while rubbing her long golden brown hair, "I just wish she would come home since she is the only family I have left."

"Well, you're lucky to have her at all." Phantom said with a shrug.

Carrie stared up at in surprise, "But...don't you have parents of your own?" She questioned in wonderment. He did mention them before.

"Yes," Phantom answered. "I never really saw them too often when I was living with Vlad. Plus I haven't seen them since I went on the run from Vlad."

Carrie frowned at this, "I'm sorry...maybe they miss you or something..."

"Could be." He said shortly as he turned his head toward the window, "At least the storm has cleared up."

Carrie nodded and knew Phantom wasn't the type to go into deep conversations of his personal life. She rubbed her neck and said, "Yeah. Thank goodness for that. Um...now that Vlad is gone...can you rest easily?"

"Of course." Phantom said as he smiled a bit. "I never would've known that the thing that was pinned as what could've led to my downfall would end up assisting me in stopping Vlad."

Carrie stared as she smirked, "Are you making fun of me? Are you saying that if it hadn't been for me...you would have never been able to stop Vlad? But you were also worried on the extension of my safety? Yet we ended up beating the butt out of your arch-foe anyway?" She questioned as she folded her arms.

The D-Phantom chuckled a bit. "You're very observant of discovering that."

Carrie giggled as well before she said, "Well...since that lunatic is gone...do you think you can stay or something?"

"Yes, but..." Phantom answered as his smile grew to a frown. "But, I can't stay for very long."

Carrie was slightly shocked at this, "What? But...we defeated Plasmius. How come you can't stay for long?"

"I can't stay here forever." Phantom crossed his arms and turned around as he continued, "I have to return to my own universe. I am not from this universe."

Carrie stared, slightly hurt at his explanation before she said softly, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Phantom frowned, for he didn't want to hurt her feelings since the two have gotten so close over the past week. And he loved her deeply that was for sure. But even he had limits, and when there came a time and place to do things even go as far to break someone close to him heart, this was the time. He hated it. But he had no choice. However, seeing Carrie looking upset really tore his heart slightly. But what choice did he have?

Phantom turned back to Carrie as he tried explaining, "Caroline...I told you I came here to try and escape Plasmius. But honestly when I came here, I never imagined I would find someone I would harbor feelings for."

Carrie gripped her arms and turned away from him to avoid eye contact, "Believe me, I felt the same way when my mom brought you in from the storm that night. I didn't think it would be possible for me to even fall for you. Since I thought I had crossed the line on boys. But Sam was right; I did end up falling for you anyway. And now...you are leaving." She can feel tears about to break out, but she wasn't the type of girl to be sobbing; she had to stay strong. Even if that meant the boy she had finally found attracted was leaving.

Phantom sighed as he watched Carrie keep her head turned away from him, "I'm sorry. I should have told you this before. But I didn't know of what would happen. But no matter how far I'll be...I will still be there for you." He explained as he walked up behind her, but she kept her back turned on him.

"But you said you will be in a different universe. How does that qualify as being there for me?" Carrie questioned.

"Well," Phantom said as he smiled. "Even if I am far in another universe, I do know how to come back and see you."

Carrie slowly turned around and glanced up to stare into his emerald green eyes with her golden brown ones as she said, "I would appreciate that. But can I least still contact you or something?"

Phantom wrapped his arms around her delicate waist and pulled her against him while saying, "Yes. I'll be sure to make something that will allow us both to keep in touch. But if I haven't been to this house...I would have never gotten to know you, Carrie."

"I'm glad you came." Carrie smiled as he leaned forward and closed her eyes as she gave him a kiss.

As they stood there enchanted by how much the love between them floated in the air tightly around them. Carrie didn't want this kiss to end, and neither did Phantom. However, after what seemed for like a century, they broke apart and he leaned forward, allowing their foreheads to touch slightly. She ran her fingers through his white hair as he did the same with her long hair; each gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. "I will miss you Carrie." Phantom whispered.

"I'll miss you too." Carrie whispered back.

Finally, they let go of each other before Phantom turned and lifted his hand to allow another green portal to appear. Before he stepped through, he turned back and gave a quick kiss on her cheek, "If anything happens...I'll be sure to know." He said with a charming smile.

Carrie held her cheek and smiled as she replied with a somewhat smirk. "You better."

He winked at her before stepping right through the swirling green universe portal before it disappeared, leaving Carrie standing there, alone in the living room. She half expected the portal to appear again for him to come back. But as the minutes ticked by, nothing happened. She knew he was gone for the time being, and she missed him already. She gripped her arms and can still feel his soft lips against her own and closed her eyes to remember his handsome confident face in her mind. "Carrie?!" The girl halfa paid no heed when the door opened to reveal Sam Manson, "Carrie? The door was open...and...Carrie?" She noticed the sad distant look on her best friend's face before she said, "You ok? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Carrie replied as her tone got sarcastic. "I'm just peachy."

Sam smiled slightly, "I can see you are no different than usual. Where's that Phantom guy?"

Carrie frowned slightly at the mention of Phantom, "He's gone."

"Gone?" Sam echoed, "Where did he go?"

"Back to where he belonged. Even though I am going to miss him terribly. But he promised to come visit me every so often," Carrie answered before glancing up at the ceiling with a distant look on her face.

Sam noticed this and smirked while folding her arms before saying, "Oh...so you finally admit it...you do like him after all..."

Carrie managed to smile as she answered Sam's question, "I didn't know at first. But after a while, I found out I did."

Sam smiled as she walked over, "Well...I'm really glad you managed to find someone you can like...but what do you mean by different universe?"

Carrie giggled, "You better sit down, Sam. Cause it's a really long story."

As Carrie told the story of The D-Phantom to her best friend Sam...Phantom himself meanwhile was back at home in his universe. He flew through the familiar looking city and wanted to see his family once more. Maybe they can help him make a device to contact his distant girlfriend, for he didn't want to lose any contact with her whatsoever. He loved her with all his heart and knew no matter what happens, he would never let long distance effect the relationship he had with her. He saw FentonWorks come into view and felt nervous about seeing his family again. Will they recognize him at least? He flew down toward it and landed just outside the door. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a female voice called out as the door knob started turning. The door opened to Phantom to reveal a woman with short reddish brown hair, kind violet eyes and wore a tight blue and black suit. She gasped at the sight of young hooded teen, "Who...?"

"Mom...it's me." Phantom said as he glanced up further, "Your son."

It took a long moment… "My son...? Oh my gosh!" She cried and hugged him tightly, "I haven't seen you in ages! What happened to you?!"

Phantom smiled calmly, "If you get father in the room, I'll tell you everything..."

"Of course." She answered and allowed him to come in. The door closed slowly as the day dragged on.


End file.
